


Oh, What A Night

by potat0S



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potat0S/pseuds/potat0S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one of Stark Industries' parties, James and Alex decide to make their own entertainment for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A cheeky little ficlet for you guys ;) As usual, this won't affect the weekly updates of the main fic. Enjoy :) xxx

As a rule of thumb, Alex generally tried to avoid parties. After all, the few parties that she had been to while she had been in high school hadn't exactly been fun. She went to the occasional one now, usually the high end parties that Mary Jane invited her to, now that she was getting better acting and modelling jobs.

But that night was one of the few occasions that she did attend a party. Stark Industries was hosting a gala for... Something. Alex couldn't actually remember what it was for. Probably a launch of something or another, that was usually what these kinds of parties were for - Alex remembered the ones that Harry had taken her to at Oscorp when they were younger.

It was nice, though. An excuse for her and James to dress up in formal clothes and dance, eat fancy food, and talk with their friends. Despite being with James for over a year now, Alex still found it a little strange to see the other Avengers out of their uniforms. It was even stranger to see them dressed in an assortment of tuxedos, suits, and dresses.

Alex herself was dressed in an almost floor length dress, deep purple with little silver crystals (fake, of course) dotted over the waist and the single shoulder. As all of her few formal dressed were, it was an old ballroom dancing costume that she still had from when she had used to do competitions in her teens. James was clothed in a simple but gorgeous black tuxedo, and had found himself a bow tie in the same shade of purple as Alex's dress. And, while Alex would never think it about herself, the two of them made a stunning couple.

So far, they had spent the evening the way anyone does at those sorts of parties, socialising, dancing, laughing. But, as they stood to the side of the dance floor, somebody came up to them. It was a man that neither Alex nor James recognised. He was undoubtedly handsome, with dark skin and jet black hair, and bright brown, almost golden eyes. He was wearing a similar tuxedo to James', although, judging from the fit and the material, it was clearly more expensive.

"Excuse me," he began, offering Alex a dazzling smile and holding his hand out to her, "But I was wondering if I might have this dance?"

Alex returned his smile, and looked up at James. She wasn't looking for his permission, she knew she didn't need his permission for anything. But, every so often, the two of them played a little game. The trust that they had in each other was so strong that they knew the other wouldn't stray, which made it fun when one of them danced or even had some innocent flirting with someone else. But it did make for some amazing sexual tension between the two of them.

Given his almost impossible good looks, and the fact that he had the ability to make every word he spoke seem like flirting, it was usually James who got the most attention. Which made it all the more fun for Alex when it was her turn. Especially because, while he trusted her completely, it did make James wonderfully possessive.

Seeing the cheeky smirk on James' face, Alex knew that he was thinking the same as her, and she turned her attention back to the other man. She nodded, slipping her hand into his, and turned her head back to wink at James as the man led her onto the dance floor.

As they began to dance, Alex stood closer to him than she would if dancing with a friend, but not as close as she would if he were James. She made a little conversation with him, answering his questions and asking a few of her own. His name was Martin, he worked for Stark Industries, he was twenty nine, he came from Indiana. All the while, Alex could feel James looking at her, and it was difficult to stop herself from laughing. She caught his eye as Martin twirled her, and subtly winked at him. She could already see the possessive look in his eyes.

The dance continued for a few minutes more, and Alex continued to exchange innocent little flirting remarks with Martin. But, when the music finished, Alex allowed Martin to kiss her hand, thanked him for the dance, and then made her way back over to James.

The cheeky smile remained on Alex's face as she walked up to James, something which he clearly noticed. "Have fun?" he asked, looking at her with a mixture of amusement and mock jealousy. "He seemed nice."

"He was," Alex replied, linking her hand with her boyfriend's. "Friendly. Flirty."

"Oh, he was flirty?" James replied, just about managing not to laugh. "Tell me, Alex, did you flirt back?"

Alex grinned. "I suppose I did, a little, yes. Why, is that a problem, James?"

James leant down to steal a quick, but deep kiss from Alex. "Hm, I don't know. How can I be sure that you don't like him more than you like me?" It was now incredibly obvious that James was trying not to laugh.

As a pause hung in the air, Alex had an idea. It was something that she'd thought about before, something that she'd wanted to do for a while, and something that she and James had briefly spoken about. And it was daring, especially for her. But Alex couldn't resist.

Subtly, she moved to stand in front of James, so that nobody else could see his body. And, as she kissed him, Alex gently began to trail her fingers up and down James' cock through his pants. She gently tugged on his lip with her teeth, and then whispered, "Oh, I can think of a few ideas."

As Alex looked up at him, her big brown eyes filled with a naughty desire, James bit back a groan. To anyone else, it would look like they were simply talking, but she was now cupping him with one hand, the fingers of her other hand tracing little spirals on his length through the material. God, he could already feel his pants getting tighter.

Before his arousal could grow so that the entire party could see it, James grabbed Alex's hand and led her to where the bathrooms were. They were useless, there would be other people in them. But, about halfway down the corridor, James opened a door onto a sort of powder room. He didn't care what kind of room it was; it was empty, and the door had a lock on it, which was enough.

He led Alex inside, shut and locked the door, and then pulled her close to him, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. He guided her hands to his crotch, desperate for her touches. As Alex slipped her hand into his pants and began to stroke him through his underwear, James moaned into her mouth. He was fully hard now, and he wanted more, needed more from her.

His voice catching slightly, James moved his lips to Alex's ear, and whispered, "Get on your knees for me, doll."

A grin appeared on Alex's face again, and she gave James another long kiss, before getting to her knees before him. While James was undoubtedly the dominant one of the two of them, and while they both knew that Alex liked being told what to do, James wasn't usually quite so brash with his instructions. But it certainly fit the mood, and it often came with James' possessive side. And Alex was definitely liking it. Besides, given that there was a certain dominate and submissive side to them sometimes, they had talked about boundaries before. Both Alex and James knew that, if either of them were uncomfortable, they would say so, and they would both stop.

She kept her hands by her sides as James unbuckled his pants, their eyes locked all the while. He moved the material of his trousers and underwear down just enough to free his erect length, and then grinned at Alex expectantly.

Almost immediately, Alex began to trace her lips over James' cock, leaving little kisses and licks on his flesh. She suddenly felt James hand in her hair, pulling her back gently. He tilted her head so that she was looking at him again, and then positioned her head so that the tip of his member was resting on her bottom lip.

"Suck me," he smirked, lust filled eyes looking over Alex's face.

Alex did not need any further instruction. She parted her lips, and took James into her mouth, slowly letting him fill her mouth until the tip of his length was touching the back of her throat. And she smiled around his cock as she heard James' groan of pleasure. Alex started moving her mouth up and down James' shaft, letting her tongue swirl over his tip each time she came up.

A dirty moan left James, and he tangled his hand in Alex's hair even more as she worked him. She felt so good, so warm and wet around his cock, and James found himself beginning to buck into Alex's mouth, carefully, so as not to cause her to choke. He moved his other hand to her hair as well, moving Alex's head so that James was now dictating the pace at which she sucked him.

Alex was obedient to James' motions, and she moved one of her hands to massage his balls, giving him as much pleasure as she could while the other hand squeezed his ass. She felt him let go of her head, and knew that he was giving her free reign once more.

And she started speeding up her pace, moving her lips up and down James' cock faster and faster. Alex desperately wanted to make her boyfriend come, to make him feel good. And his groans were so amazing to hear. She knew that anyone walking past could probably hear him, but she didn't care.

James' metal hand was gripping the counter that he was leaning against, and his flesh hand had moved back to Alex's hair again, winding his fingers in her silky locks as he felt his release get closer and closer. He knew that he was pulling a little bit, but she hadn't given any sign of him hurting her, or asked him to stop, so he knew that she was alright.

His moan caught in his throat as James felt himself get closer to his peak, and he managed to stammer, "A- Alex, baby, I- I'm g- going to- Oh, fuck…"

Alex smiled again as she heard James' voice rise as he approached his climax, and she kept her pace steady as his hand tightened in her hair and he moaned deeply. Doing her best to ignore the taste, Alex swallowed what he gave her. And she came off James with one last tantalising lick up his shaft, before sitting back and grinning up at him.

James still had his head back and his eyes closed as he came down from his orgasm, but he eventually looked down at Alex again. "F- Fuck, baby doll, that… Wow…"

Alex giggled as she got to her feet, smoothing out the skirt of her dress, and then kissed James deeply as she tucked him back into his pants, and zipped up the fly. "We should go back," she murmured. "People will be wondering where we are."

A small groan of protest came from James as he returned the kiss. "But you didn't get your turn," he replied, unhappy with the idea of leaving Alex unsatisfied when she had been so good to him.

"Make it up to me later," Alex teased, giving James one final kiss before she straightened his tuxedo jacket, took his hand, unlocked the door, and led James back out to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that, in fact, nobody had noticed that Alex and James had disappeared for a while. Even Martin, the man that Alex had been dancing with, was now dancing with someone else. Not that Alex minded of course. She had James, why would she want anyone else?

The rest of the party was fairly uneventful. Alex and James danced some more, spoke with their friends, enjoyed themselves. But there was an undeniable sense of tension between them again. Each seemingly innocent touch they gave each other carried a lot more meaning. And, just before midnight, they both decided that they couldn't stand it anymore.

After saying goodbye to their friends, and thanking Tony for the invitation to the party (more of a formality than anything else), Alex and James left Stark Tower, walking arm in arm through the streets. It was a warm night, and neither of them felt the need for a coat. The crowds of people thinned out as they got closer to their apartment, and they walked a little closer together, no longer bothering to hide their little kisses and touches as they moved through the darker streets.

When they were about fifteen minutes away from their apartment, Alex suddenly realised that James' hand was no longer in hers. In fact, it was now resting on her ass. And, as he looked down at her, a shit-eating grin on his face, he gently but firmly squeezed, causing Alex's cheeks to blush a bright pink. "James," she chided, though there wasn't even a trace of anger or irritation in her voice.

"What?" James replied, acting the perfect innocent as they stopped walking, standing next to an alleyway. "Whatever could be wrong, Alex? There's no-one around, and I still haven't had the chance to repay you for what you did at the party."

Alex had a quick look around. There really wasn't anybody else in the vicinity, and this neighbourhood was pretty safe. "Really?" she asked, her cheeks still pink, but a matching grin on her face as she looked back at James. "Now? Right here?"

James leant down and pressed his lips to Alex's, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. He let his hands drift to her rear again, and gave each of her cheeks another firm squeeze. "If you're interested," he murmured in her ear.

Though it hardly seemed possible, Alex went even pinker. The party had been one thing, in a locked room, away from prying eyes. But this, having sex in an alleyway, as something entirely different. Something daring, dangerous, and undeniably exciting. She returned James' kiss, and then nodded. "Yeah, okay," she giggled. "I mean, Carpe Diem, right?"

James smirked again, and then quickly scooped Alex up in his arms, laughing along with her as he carried her into the alleyway. When he had set her down, James immediately pressed Alex up against the wall, kissing her passionately as his hands moved over her slender body.

Alex parted her lips to allow James access to her mouth, and her hands were no less busy than his were. This was so thrilling, and the thrill only made her want more of him. Her hands rested on his chest as she undid the buttons of his tuxedo jacket, and then of his shirt, leaving the material hanging open so that she could touch and kiss his sculpted chest.

The smirk didn't fade from James' lips as Alex partly undressed him, and he started to return the favour. He slid the zip at the back of the dress down, and then briefly rested his hands on her ass again. Alex's dress only had one strap over the shoulder, and he gently pushed it down, slowly and carefully enough that he didn't stretch the fabric. He placed little kisses along her shoulder as he moved the strap. And, as the front of Alex's dress fell down, James stood back slightly so that he could take in the sight of her. The dress had clearly had a built in bra, as Alex wasn't wearing one, and James let his eyes sweep over her ample breasts.

While the night was fairly warm, the air was still cool enough to cause Alex's nipples to harden and little goose bumps to appear on her skin. James started to move his lips over Alex's breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples, and chuckling at the sigh of pleasure that she gave.

As he continued to move his mouth over her skin, locking his lips around a bud and running his tongue over it, James moved his flesh hand underneath Alex's skirt ( he was very grateful for the slit in it) and ran his fingers over her panties. "God, doll, you're soaked," he grinned, before pulling her underwear down.

Another little sigh left Alex as James touched her, and she gladly stepped out of her underwear, laughing a little as she saw James tuck them loosely into his back pocket.

James moved his fingers again, and started to run little circles around Alex's clit, pressing his lips to hers as she moaned. He then moved closer to her, smiling impishly as he pressed their hips together, so that Alex would be able to feel his erection pressing against her.

"You feel that, baby doll?" he whispered, his voice low and husky with desire. "You feel what you're doing to me?"

Little moans and groans leaving her as James stimulated her, Alex ran her fingers over James' bulge, and then quickly freed him from the confines of his pants and underwear. When she felt James move his fingers to push into her, she shook her head. "James, I'm ready," she said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm ready for you, please. I need you."

James looked at her for a moment, making sure that she was sure. And then he grinned. God, he loved it when she begged him. He wrapped his arms around Alex, lifting her as she moved her legs around his waist. He held her up so that his tip was just teasing her entrance. "You want me, sweetheart? You want me to fuck you?"

A desperate whine came from Alex, and she nodded. "Please, James, please. I need you, please fuck me, please," she begged, holding onto his shoulders and resting her forehead against his.

James smirked at Alex again, and then lowered her onto his cock, both of them moaning in synchronisation as he filled her. Alex was a little tighter than normal, but there was no sign of him hurting her, and so he began to move his hips, thrusting in and out of her. "Fuck, Alex, you feel so good," he groaned, keeping his arms in such a place that, as he moved her up against the wall, she wouldn't be hurting her back or her head.

Alex's reply came in the form of a little cry of pleasure as James' pubic bone struck her clitoris, and she kissed James again, tightening her legs around him to spur him on. She was entirely at his mercy, he was dictating how much pleasure she got. And, God, was he good to her.

On hearing Alex's cry, James angled his hips so that he would be hitting her clit with each and every thrust. He kissed her again to swallow the sounds she made, knowing that they couldn't be too loud in case somebody heard them. It was so exciting, though, knowing that somebody could walk past at any moment.

Alex soon detached her lips from James', and resting her forehead on his again, their eyes locked together. "Faster, James, please," she mumbled, pressing her breasts against his chest, wanting him to feel as much of her as possible. "Fuck me harder, baby, please."

"Oh, baby doll," James grinned, his pace already picking up as he spoke. "All you ever have to do is ask." He pushed Alex back so that there wasn't even a slither of space between the two of them, and began to thrust into her harder, his own groans of pleasure getting louder. Her wet heat felt so fucking good around his shaft, and his motions got even faster.

Even with James' lips on hers again, Alex was unable to muffle her moans and cries any longer. With every hit of his pubic bone against her clit, and every brush of his cock over her g-spot, she gave a little whimper of ecstasy, pushing her closer to her climax.

And then she felt James' teeth on her neck, biting gently into her skin. It was nowhere near hard enough for it to hurt, but it further fuelled the passion and heat between them, and Alex knew that she couldn't last much longer.

"J- James, oh my God, oh my God! I- I'm-"

James knew exactly what Alex was trying to say, and he tauntingly bit into her neck again, giving her three slow and hard thrusts, before fucking her faster again, wanting, no, needing her to come for him. And he felt her clench around him, and watched as she titled her head back, a cry of his name that was approaching a scream leaving her as her face screwed up with the pleasure of her orgasm.

She looked so hot, so gorgeous that it almost made him release right then. But James suddenly realised that he wasn't wearing a condom, and he couldn't come inside his girlfriend. He let Alex ride out her orgasm, not wanting to cut off her ecstasy so soon.

But, when she relaxed, when she had attached her lips to his again, he slowed his thrusts, unwrapped Alex's legs from him and then pulled out of her, his hand rubbing his cock as he felt his climax approaching fast.

And then Alex was on her knees before him, one hand wrapped around his length as the other cupped and played with his balls, and she gently sucked on his tip. The sensations were so overwhelming that James had to brace himself on the wall of the alleyway, his breathing getting heavier and his moaning getting louder and, oh fuck, he was going to come.

Something which Alex evidently knew, as she took her mouth off him, her hand still pumping him, and she looked up at him, wanting to watch him climax as he had watched her.

"A- Alex, fuck, I can't hold on, I'm going to come on you…" It was a warning, suggesting that she should move.

But Alex just grinned up at him. "Okay," she giggled, and James watched as she pushed her chest forward, her gorgeous breasts pale in the moonlight, bouncing slightly as her hands kept pleasuring him, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

James gave out a long, loud moan of Alex's name as his orgasm washed over him, and his white fluid spurted from his cock and onto Alex's breasts, dripping over her skin. Maybe it was chauvinistic to think so, but she looked so good covered in his cum.

Alex took James tip back into her mouth as her hand slowed, giving him gentle little licks and sucks as he went soft, and then she stood up again, kissing him hard.

James kissed back, and the two of them stayed there for several minutes, half naked as they kissed up against the wall. A car drove past, and the light from the headlamps brought them back into the world. James gave Alex another lingering kiss, before helping her back into her dress as she buttoned up his shirt and zipped up his pants.

They kissed again, not wanting to move apart from each other. But it had gotten colder as it had gotten later, and Alex had started to shiver slightly. James quickly removed his tuxedo jacket and draped it around her shoulders. And Alex moved to retrieve her panties from James' back pocket, but he held her wrists teasingly, and smirked at her.

"Oh no, baby girl, you're not getting those back tonight."

Alex blushed pink and laughed, giving James a playful push as they began to walk towards home again. "You're terrible," she chided, still laughing.

"I know," James agreed, the smirk not leaving his face. "But you love me anyway."

"Yeah," Alex smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, given that my smutty ficlets seem to get more hits than my fluffy ones - you filthy sinners ;) - I'm going to be writing them more often. I've got three ideas for the next one: a college professor/student AU (which could well involve a third partner ;]), a genderswapped AU where Alex is a guy, or a sex at work ficlet. If you guys have a preference for which one you'd like to read first, feel free to write it in a comment :) xxx


End file.
